


Long Hair, Don't Care

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Come play, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Flavored Lube, Gay Sex, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Headcanon, Headspace, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Power Play, Smut, Subspace, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou braids Harry's hair for the last show of tour. Louis has a thing for braids on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Hair, Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> I'm PRETTY SURE this is how the rest of this night went. I can't believe Harry braided his hair on stage. I fucking died. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading. S/O to my lovely beta JoMouse for the help!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"I love it, Lou!"

"It's very pretty, Harry," Lou Teasdale said with a laugh.

"I know!" Harry was particularly happy tonight. He'd begged Lou to braid his hair all tour and now she finally did it. Louis was going to love it, but Harry didn't want him to see it until they got on stage. He slipped out of his dressing room and hid in the catering room until Paul came and collected him. He went the long way just to avoid the others, well Louis, and slipped under the curtain to their starting platform where it was nearly pitch black.

Louis was a couple people down so he couldn't even ask Harry where he'd been all night. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because then the screen lifted and the band played the opening chord of Midnight Memories and the fans were screaming.

Louis smiled at the familiar thrill. He turned to the front and they walked, or in Louis' case strutted, down the catwalk to spread across the stage. Harry was bouncing and excited, so full of energy. He whipped his head back and forth, feeling the end of the braids hit his neck.

The boys sang loud and proud. Finally, Louis and Harry crossed paths. Harry almost knelt down on stage at the look Louis gave him. Louis' eyes went black almost immediately and he lost the words to the song for a second. Harry used all his strength to look away and keep walking. He sang, and danced, and laughed. Tonight, he was really feeling it.

Louis couldn't focus. All he could do was sneak glances at Harry. _Braids?_ He was going to kill Lou. Harry let Louis braid his hair all the time at home, and Louis loved the feeling of Harry's hair in his fingers. He loved the texture when he ran his hands over the twists. He loved to grip them in his hands when they made love. And now Harry had finally convinced Lou to braid it for a show, knowing what it would do to him. Well, two can play, Harold.

Harry played the entire show. He was having the time of his life. Every time he looked at Louis he was staring back at him from under his lashes, or over his shoulder. He even caught him adjusting himself. Finally the concert ended and Louis hauled ass off stage. He waited for Harry, but Harry bounded past him and to their car. He sat between Liam and Niall, bouncing in his seat.

"Great show," Niall enthused.

"Yeah, mate. One of the best yet!" Harry agreed.

Louis was sat in the seat in front of them with Zayn, his hand gripping his knee.

Zayn leaned over. "You alright?"

Louis just nodded. Zayn shrugged and sat back. Louis could still see Harry jumping around, his braids hitting his shoulders again and again. He imagined they'd do the same when he was fucking him into the mattress. Louis groaned and dug his fingers into his leg. They finally reached the hotel and all the boys jumped out and ran in the back entrance. They took the elevator up to their floor and separated to their rooms.

"Hey, Haz! Lou! We're probably going out tonight, if you wanna come," Niall offered.

"We're not going anywhere tonight," Louis said and led Harry, with an arm around his waist, to their room. Harry shivered at the possessive touch and went happily, waving to the boys as he went.

Louis slid his card in and opened the heavy door. Harry walked in and waited for Louis to shut the door. Louis took his time pushing the door closed. Harry was rocking on his heels with his hands behind his back. Louis turned around and saw him smiling and sweaty, but his hair was still in perfect order. He'd soon change that. Louis walked to Harry and kissed his jaw. Small, light touches of his lips to Harry's skin. Harry leaned into it without thinking and Louis pushed him back and took his mouth away.

"Don't be greedy, baby." Harry whined and pouted. "Don't make me punish you, love." Harry shook his head and stood still. Louis pressed his chest against Harry's, leaving just enough space for his fingers to work under Harry's shirt. Harry shivered at the touch he'd been longing for all night. Louis lifted Harry's shirt over his head and dropped it next to them with a smirk. "You look so good tonight, Hazza," Louis whispered between them.

Harry beamed at the compliment but kept his hands dutifully by his side. Louis loved how youthful Harry was right now. He couldn't wait to ruin him. He pushed Harry backwards to the bed and Harry laid out. The younger boy put his hands out flat on the bed and smiled lovingly up at Louis. Louis got on his knees over Harry and pulled his shirt over his head. Then he flicked open Harry's tight jeans. He stood up and started pulling on Harry's jeans. Harry giggled and help to squirm out of them.

Louis finally got them off and threw them with a frustrated huff to the other side of the room. "I hate those things."

"You love what's in them." Harry waggled his eyebrows at Louis.

Louis slapped Harry's thigh playfully and quipped, "I love when I'm in them."

Harry laughed until Louis shut him up with a kiss. He held Harry down by his shoulder and reached down to run his hand over Harry's tight briefs. Harry whined and bucked into Louis' hand.

Louis pulled back and sat up. "I've warned you not to be greedy, baby. Now I'll have to punish you."

Louis went to his bag and pulled out a smaller, but still good sized, leather bag. Harry whined and gripped the sheets when he saw what Louis had. He quickly discarded his pants to the floor and waited for Louis to come back to the bed. Louis dropped the bag on the bed between Harry's legs and started riffling though it. He pulled out the bright blue rope that was coiled up neatly. He pulled it loose and dropped it onto Harry's stomach.

"Legs up," Louis ordered and he stripped himself of the rest of his clothing.

Harry lifted his bent legs so his knees were by his rib cage. Louis wound the rope above one knee then pulled it up and wrapped it around one wrist. He looped it through the head board and then around the other wrist, and finally he tied the rope around Harry's other knee.

Harry was left with his legs suspended and his arms stretched out straight towards the top of the bed. He pulled on the ropes and felt them grate against his skin, moaning at the hint of pain. Louis smiled, pleased with his work. Now that Harry was forced to stay put, Louis backed up and admired the boy. He let his eyes roam over Harry's flushed body. He kept flexing and pointing his toes restlessly. He kept his eyes locked on Louis while he was being evaluated.

"Lovely, baby."

Harry preened, back arching with the praise. Louis knelt on the bed again and attached his lips to the inside of Harry's thigh. Harry sighed softly at finally having Louis' attention. Louis sucked and nipped until there was a spattering of colorful marks along both thighs. Harry was trying to keep still, his hands closing into fists and opening wide over and over.

Louis looked up from between Harry's legs and smiled at him sweetly. "So pretty." Harry whined. "What do you want, baby?"

"You, Daddy," Harry answered immediately.

"More specific," Louis ordered.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut so he could collect his thoughts, then opened them again to find Louis watching him closely. "I want you-your fingers, Daddy. I want you on me, inside me. I want you, Daddy." Harry sighed when he finally got it all out.

Louis' eyes went soft and he kissed Harry's stomach. "Then you'll need to be good. You haven't been very good so far, baby."

"I'll be good, I promise. I'm good," Harry pleaded and his hands gripped the rope by his wrists.

"Do you think you deserve me? Have you been good enough to have me, baby?"

Harry wanted to say yes, hoping Louis would just fuck him, but he knew he hadn't. So instead he let his face scrunch up in disappointment and said, "No."

"Then what do you think you'll need to do to earn it?"

Harry licked over his lips, thinking. "You can fuck my face. I'll make you come, and I'll swallow it all."

Louis groaned and gripped Harry's thigh. "Baby, that sounds like a great idea." He climbed between Harry's legs to his chest, settling right before his outstretched arms. The rope was caging him in, almost touching his sides, but not quite. He ran a hand along one line and pulled forward gently, making Harry's leg bend further. He made a whiny noise and Louis pulled on the other one. Harry's legs were stretched so far Louis could feel his knees grazing his back. He kept him there until Harry started to making pained noises, and released the rope. Harry's legs fell back to where they were, grunting when the rope rubbed his skin.

Louis scooted a little closer and looked down at Harry expectantly. "Gone on then," he said and nodded at his hard cock. Harry lifted his head up and reached towards Louis' tip. He couldn't quite reach, his neck straining. "How bad do you want it, baby?"

Harry whined and lifted his shoulders off the bed so he could bend an inch further and take Louis into his mouth. He let out a pleased sound and started suckling on the head. Louis sighed and ran his hands along Harry's arms. Harry could only take an inch or two in from his position, but he strained for more. The vein in his neck became prominent and his face started to turn red with the effort.

"Come here, love," Louis cooed and scooted closer. Harry greedily sucked him down further, bobbing his head now that he had the access. Louis rocked into it and wrapped his fingers around Harry's forearms. He sat up on his knees more and pushed down Harry's throat. He was lifting up to his knees and sitting back down, back and forth, driving Harry's crazing. He could taste Louis all over his tongue, but he didn't want just a taste, he wanted to feel him, really feel him.

Harry made a needy sound and Louis slowed in question. Harry responded by loosening his jaw and keeping his head still. Louis smirked and scratch one hand down Harry's flexing arm. He bent over and kissed the faint red lines he left in his wake.

"So needy." Harry made a pleading sound again so Louis took hold of his long braids between his fingers and shoved deep into Harry's pliant mouth. Harry moaned, making Louis shiver, and push in again. Louis pushed and pulled on Harry's soft braids while he fucked his mouth. Harry's hands were twitching with the need to touch. Louis just kept pushing in deeper and harder each time until tears were forming in Harry's eyes.

He stopped when he felt the pressure build in his stomach. Harry whined, but Louis shut him up with a warning glare. He pulled out and let Harry's head go. It fell back to his pillow weakly. Harry took his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, savoring the taste of his lover. Louis moved back down so he was settled between Harry's legs. He hovered over him, eyes dark, cock leaking. Harry's face was sad and Louis hated that look. It didn't deserve to be on such a beautiful face.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I promised I would swallow when you came, but you didn't come. I didn't do a good job," Harry's voice cracked over the last few words.

Louis pet Harry's hair and gave him kisses all over his face. "No, baby. You did amazing. You were so good," he spoke against his skin, his lips trailing over Harry's hot cheeks. "I was so close, but I want to come inside you. Fill you up. Don't you want to be so full of me?" Harry nodded eagerly. "You did so good, I'll even give you a gift." He leaned back to look Harry right in the eyes. "Once you have all my cum inside you, I'll put in your favorite plug, and you can keep me inside you all night."

Harry arched into Louis and moaned. "Yes, please, Daddy. Please, I want that so bad."

"Okay, baby," Louis said as he leaned over to where he'd put the leather bag and pulled out the large purple butt plug. Harry whined for it and squirmed around on the bed. "Now be good for Daddy and lay still while I open you up, okay?

Harry breathed deep and said, "Yes, Daddy."

Louis smiled approvingly and laid the plug down next to them. He reached into the bag and pulled out the strawberry flavored lube. Louis didn't particularly love it, but Harry loved when Louis bought it for them. He squeezed some onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm up the cool gel.

"Daddy?"

Louis looked up from his hand to Harry's innocent face. "Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

Louis slipped his fingers between Harry's cheeks and pushed one inside, smooth and quick, to the third knuckle before taking it back out just as fast. "Love you so much, baby."

Harry smiled, content, and gripped at his ropes. Louis led two fingers down to Harry's waiting hole and kissed bruises into his stomach and chest. He bit down at the same time he pumped the first finger in. Harry's whole body tensed and he let loose a throaty moan. Louis smirked at him as he thrust his finger into Harry. Harry's toes curled when Louis added a second finger. Louis ran a hand up and down Harry's thigh, soothing him. Harry took in short, gasping breaths and clenched around Louis' fingers.

Louis spread his fingers open, stretching Harry's rim wide with each stroke. Harry kept trying to stretch out, display himself for Louis, but he was met with the ropes rubbing on his skin every time. When Louis shoved his fingers in deeper and grazed over Harry's prostate, Harry pulled the ropes so hard his wrists started to turn colors.

Louis saw him struggling and kissed all up and down his neck. "Baby, behave. If you hurt yourself, we won't be able to play anymore."

Harry shook his head at possibly disappointing Louis. "Sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry," he choked out.

"It's okay, baby. Just don't pull so hard, yeah?" Louis ran his hand up to Harry's wrist and smoothed his thumb over the irritated skin. "They're so red. So pretty for me."

Harry tried not to stretch or pull too hard, but Louis was right there and telling Harry he was pretty.

"Daddy," Harry voice was almost broken and he pushed up as best he could with no leverage to meet Louis.

"Ok, baby. Alright," Louis calmed him with gentle scratches over the rope around his knees. He reached for the lube again and covered his flushed cock in a good layer.

He rubbed the rest over Harry's hole and perineum, just to tease a little more. Harry twitched at the feeling of Louis' fingers running over him, but he stilled himself quickly. Harry opened his legs wider and waited for Louis to finally take him. Louis hovered over him, cock rubbing against Harry's ass, and kissed his forehead.

"Perfect, baby." Harry shuddered and let his eyes slip closed. He felt Louis push into him, inch by inch. His head slipped past Harry's rim fairly easily, but Harry really started to feel the stretch when Louis kept going, digging deeper into him. Harry's noises became progressively less sensible the further Louis got inside him. By the time Louis was fully seated, Harry was gasping out pathetic whimpers. "Take me so well. Look so good wrapped around me."

Harry nodded loosely. Louis pushed in deep again and again, not pulling out very far because he wanted to keep Harry close. Harry fell to mostly silence with Louis surrounding him in every way. He was so content to have Louis over him and inside him and looking at him and talking to him. His mouth was open, jaw slack, but he wasn't making any noise.

Louis sped up, but stayed deep, pushing into Harry powerfully. Harry didn't even moan when Louis hit his prostate. Just let the fuzzy weight of his mind accept the added pleasure. He did sigh though, completely at ease. Louis kept moving the hand that wasn't holding him up all over Harry's body. He ran his hand over Harry's chest and followed it with his lips, leaving marks in his path.

By the time Harry squeezed his legs together lazily and came, he had a canvas full of red and purple marks of ownership. Louis kept rocking into Harry while he let his body move with Louis' thrusts. Louis released inside Harry with a long groan and a pinched off version of _'baby'_. He stayed buried deep, playing with all the fresh marks and the blue ropes.

Louis didn't pull out until he undid the knot holding the rope in position. He pulled back and Harry's right leg fell at the same time. Louis grabbed the plug and held one of Harry's legs out so he could shove it in deep. Harry whined low and tired, but made an appreciative sound once it settled inside him.

Louis unwound the rope fully from his leg, then his wrists, then the other knee, kissing each area as he moved. Harry was spread out, eyes closed, while Louis scooted over to the bag to get the lotion. He spent a few minutes, while Harry came down, rubbing lotion over all the red area that were marked by the ropes.

"Daddy," Harry whispered as Louis finished and put the lotion back in the bag. "So full."

"I know, baby. Got Daddy's cum stuffed inside you. Filling you up." He kissed Harry's wrists again where they laid by his sides. "I think we'll need to invest in padded cuffs and keep the rope as an extra bit."

"Are they pretty?"

Louis took Harry's sensitive wrist in his fingers and brought it up so Harry could see him kiss it. "Beautiful, baby. So red and lovely. You always squirm for me. Make yourself all flushed."

"I love it," Harry recalled reverently.

"I know you do, baby." Louis turned Harry on his side and curled him to his chest. He wrapped strong arms around him and bent his legs to match Harry's. Harry fell asleep with raw wrists and Daddy against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This one got super intimate. Idk but I kinda love it a lot.
> 
> More to come! xoxo  
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
